


I Hear Them on the Stairs

by visionshadows



Series: Her Journey Bright and Pure [23]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Anti-Gay Laws, F/M, Homophobia, Intimidation, M/M, Russia, Spying, Threats, Transgender, sochi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia comes calling. Geno has to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear Them on the Stairs

Geno grinned widely, scrubbing his wet hair with a towel as he watched Sanja and Sasha laughing at each as they all celebrated the victory against Slovakia. While they couldn’t go out and really party to celebrate making it to the next round, there would certainly be room parties and everyone knew that Sanja would make it happen. 

Bilyaletdinov walked into the room, ignoring the rest of the players as he headed towards Geno. “Malkin, you need to come with me.”

Geno frowned at him. “Now?”

“Unfortunately yes,” Bilyaletdinov said with a frown as well. “This is not my choice.”

Geno looked back towards where Bilyaletdinov had come from and saw two men in suits and a Russian official. “How much trouble am I in?”

“It could be a lot. They better not take you out during the games,” Bilyaletdinov muttered. “Hurry.”

“Shit,” Geno said quietly as he got dressed, his hands trembling a little as he did his tie. He saw Sergei watching and Geno gave him a little shake of his head before pointing at his gear. Sergei nodded and Geno just grabbed his Olympic ID and wallet before following Bilyaletdinov out of the room. 

“This way,” the official said, his expression blank. The other two men fell in behind Geno and Bilyaletdinov didn’t follow. Geno turned to him and Bilyaletdinov gave him a grim look. He was so fucked.

One of the men opened a door, revealing a small room with a table and two chairs and no windows. Geno stepped inside, his hands balled into fists. 

“Evgeni, please sit.” The official gestured at the second chair in the room. “My name is Kuimov.”

Geno nodded a little, sitting across from him. The other two men flanked the door and Geno could see holsters under their jackets now. He was really, really fucked. 

“We need to have a conversation about Sidney Crosby,” Kuimov said, folding his hands on the table. “Russia is aware of your relationship with Mr. Crosby. So far we have tolerated it because you have done good things for your country and we assumed you would know to concentrate completely on hockey during the Olympic Games. We were quite disappointed to learn of Mr. Crosby’s visit to your rooms the other night.”

“Athletes are allowed to visit other athletes.”

“You are not stupid, Evgeni, so please do not act that way. As I said, we tolerated it when the two of you were in Moscow during your summer visit. I would assume you plan to do it again this summer. I would strongly suggest that you not see Mr. Crosby again during these games if you would like to continue to come back to Russia during the summer with him.”

Geno swallowed nervously. “And if I do not agree?”

“You have a very lovely family. Your parents and brother are good Russians. It would be a shame for them to suffer because of your deviant behavior,” Kuimov gave him a knowing smile. “You are aware that you are not the type of person Russia wants to have around. We could easily take you into custody right now.”

“I am aware of the laws and the actions Russia has taken against its gay citizens and those who support gay rights.” Geno tried to stay calm, his heart pounding at the idea of his parents and brother being threatened, of his own _freedom_ being threatened. 

“We feel the same way about transgender people as well.” Kuimov reached into his pocket, pulling out a photo and sliding it across to Geno. “Perhaps you should take a look.”

Geno took it with trembling fingers. It was Sidney from this past summer, the two of them sitting in Geno’s living room. She was obviously wearing womens clothing and makeup in the picture. A pair of flats were by the couch as Geno painted Sidney’s toes. His blood ran cold. 

“You’re spying on me?” 

“You’re a very important person to the Russian government. Your status as an international athlete, a very successful one I might add, is something we need to keep an eye on. And obviously now we need to keep an eye on _Miss_ Crosby.”

“Are you going to hurt her?” asked Geno, hating the way Kuimov said Miss Crosby. He forced himself not to visibly react to the taunt. “Are you going to tell?”

Kuimov took the picture back, sliding it into his pocket. “We have no reason to at this time. I am quite sure you will not be seeing Mr. Crosby again during the games unless it is on the ice. We cannot stop you when you leave our country and return to the United States. Provided you play well for Russia, we will not stop you coming back this summer with Mr. Crosby either. In fact, we want you to return to Russia during the summer as you always have.”

Geno nodded sharply. “I agree. I will not see Sidney unless we are on the ice. I will play hard for Russia.”

“Good,” Kuimov stood up, gesturing for Geno to do the same. “We will allow you to call him to inform him of the fact you need to concentrate on hockey and will see him when you return to Pittsburgh.”

“Thank you for your consideration,” Geno said, waiting until the door opened. 

“Evgeni,” Kuimov said right before Geno walked out. “If you do not comply, you may not be returning to Pittsburgh. We have every legal right to arrest you the moment you leave the Olympic Village. At that point you are a Russian citizen again and the neutrality of the Olympic Village is gone.”

“Yes sir,” Geno acknowledged, stepping out into the hallway. He felt disoriented and sick. He put one foot in front of the other and headed back to the locker room. Bilyaletdinov was waiting, his expression sad. 

“I am sorry, Evgeni,” he said quietly. “What was their decision?”

“I will play hard for Russia,” Geno said just as quietly. “And hope they don’t arrest me once I am out of the Olympic Village.”

Bilyaletdinov put a hand on Geno’s shoulder, squeezing firmly. “Gonchar and Kovlchuk are waiting for you. I suggest you spend your time with them.” He leaned in, his voice dropping. “Tell Crosby to be just as careful.”

Geno nodded and let Bilyaletdinov direct him towards the exit where Sergei and Ilya were waiting. He found them, Sergei carrying his gear. He took his coat first and pulled it on with shaking hands. 

“How bad?” asked Sergei lowly. 

“I suppose I should be glad that I am so well-known,” Geno replied. “It would be hard for me to disappear.”

Geno heard Ilya’s sharp inhale at that and knew both Sergei and Ilya were staring at him. He kept putting on his winter gear, wrapping his face in a scarf. “We must get back. I am sure Sanja has something planned for the evening.”

“We ignore this then?” asked Ilya hotly. 

“Yes,” Sergei answered for him. “This did not happen. Zhenya is going to play hard for Russia and then get out of the country as soon as possible.”

No one said anything else as they opened the door, bracing themselves for the cold. Geno thought about running, asking for asylum from Canada or one of the other nations. He shut his eyes tightly at that, his heart clenching. He might as well arrest his parents and Denis himself.

“Keep walking,” Sergei said firmly. “No thoughts, Zhenya. Just hockey.”

“Yes,” Ilya echoed. “Just hockey.”

Geno nodded. That’s all he needed to focus on for now. One foot in front of the other and hockey. There were only ten more days left in what Geno knew was his last Olympic games.

**Author's Note:**

> Russia has a love/hate relationship with Geno in this series. They want him to keep coming back to Russia, keep playing for their country. But Geno is everything they are cracking down on and Sidney even moreso. I've hinted at what happens in the future to Geno because he stays with Sidney. This is when they start to push at him, to make him aware of how closely they are watching. 
> 
> This follows the second half of Live It, Love It.


End file.
